


Why Aren't There More?

by Nikita2594



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fandom thoughts, I NEED MORE, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Marcelo Deserves Nice Things, Multi, PogMann, We Need More Ships in This Fleet!, Why Aren't There More of These!?!?!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikita2594/pseuds/Nikita2594
Summary: We need more Ships is this Fleet!





	1. A/N... Introduction to my brain

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is the first thing I've ever posted on AO3! I highly doubt its any good, but I just wanted to vent a little...  
> I consider myself an observer of art, not a creator, and I'm honestly afraid if I try to write something of REAL substance.
> 
> I'm going to try a quick little PogMann first... be on the lookout!

Everyone is looking at each other around the room wondering, why were they here?  
The people consisted of Dele, Eric, Jan, Mousa, Jesse, Rashford, Hendo, Lallana, Pogba, Griezmann, Ramos, Messi, Ronaldo, Pique, James, Neymar, Iker, Nando, and Marcelo.

Internally, they were wondering why each of them have been chosen to be in this room together… the answer is, the FANDOM.  
“I’m sure everyone here is wonderful in their own right individually, but there have been so many requests to see footballers paired together. Because this is the internet, where regular rules don’t apply, everyone can understand each other without any hassle, even though I know many of you are polyglots.  
There just simply aren’t enough stories about all of you and I want to try and change that. The only reason Stevie G and Xabi aren’t here is because those two have the biggest open-secret relationship out of everyone, and the fans have capitalized on it already!”

There might be more of you, but we’ll get to them later.  
Dele/Dier- So cute, so pure  
Mousa/Jan- I love it. The history between these two is the most in depth that I can tell (since the age of 12!)  
Hendo/Lallana- Needs to be explored more  
Messi/Ronaldo- Need more, more, more!!! Always  
James/Neymar- Y’all are adorable and so sweet, I’m getting virtual cavities  
Pique/Ramos- I love this relationship. It’s so explosive, very Noah/Allie-esque from The Notebook  
Iker/Ramos- kind of like a RarePair. I’m torn as to how I see y’all together  
Nando/Ramos- Sh*t stirrer, this is… not my favorite, but Nando seems to be a good one to put in a store for some tension  
Lingard/Rashford- Not quite on the Dele/Dier level yet, but still so cute and pure!  
PogMann- I really like this paring. The dinners with each others families and International Duty... I just need more!!!!!!  
Marcelo- He is pretty much the Sun and needs more nice things. He could be paired with literally ANYONE and would read it!  
So….Let’s get started!

 


	2. ... Just a few more days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> International duty can't come sooner!  
> PogMann!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This takes place over the weekend of October, 6 and 7. Manchester United had a big come back to win 3-2 against Newcastle and Atletico Madrid beat Real Betis 1-0

After hearing the final whistle sound, Pogba could start to make out the fans in the stands, the noise of the crowd and his teammates on the pitch. Getting out of the zone was always a shock to his body. The camera’s rushing towards him to see what he’ll do next. Paul just started to do what he normally does; go around, shake hands with the opposition, hug and celebrate with Mata, Martial and Sanchez again, do his signature handshakes with the boys… Then it was over to the stands.  
He went over and cheered with fans.

  
He gave a young boy his match shirt.  
He was exhausted and relieved, but his smile was still plastered to his face.

After that result, two main thought popped into his head.

The first one was that the team has gained some momentum, and that if would have been beneficial to not have an int’l bread right now.

…His second thought was that he couldn’t wait to be back with is national team. If not to just get away from all the drama that was happening at MANU, but to also see his favorite person, his Grizou.

 

In the locker room, after giving a rather pungent speech to the lads (he may not be a Captain anymore, but that doesn’t mean he’s not one of their main leaders), he went to check his phone for any notifications. He saw that there was a text from his mom, telling him congratulations and good game. There was also a message that he wasn’t expecting but put a soft smile on his face.

 _G - Good job today, my love. Watching you is always magnificent. These next few days are slowly killing me, I can’t wait so see you <3_  
_That was sent only a couple of minutes ago, so he quickly replied:_

_P-Thanks sweetheart. I really needed to hear that. I can’t wait either, but stay strong for me, OK?_

_G- …ok_

_P- remember Love, we take it one day at a time. So I need you to go out and win your game tomorrow, remain injury free, so I can see your beautiful smile in person, ¿sí?_

_G- Oui!_

_P-Perfect! My perfect little Grizou. I be watching your game tomorrow, too_

  
God, he missed him so much. With the mess at Old Trafford and the potential to play for La Liga or Serie A on his mind, Antoine was the one he would drown everything out for. He was his partner.

_G- Just a few more days, my love_

_Right_ … he thought, after getting his gear and getting back on the bus.

.

.

.

… Just a few more days.


	3. What Dreams May Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small Ramos/Pique bit for the International Break.

It felt like something was ticking his nose…

 

_"Sese, you need to wake up now."_ A voice whispered to him.

 

_"Mmmmmmm.... I don’t want to wake up yet,"_ Sergio answered defiantly.

 

_"Why not, mi amor?"_

 

_"… because I don’t want to leave you yet."_

  

_"¿Qué?"_

_"It’s not the same without you here."_

 

A ghost of light kisses fluttered on his face

 

_"I’ll always be here Cap_ _í..._ "

 

… jerking awake, Sergio snapped open his eyes. Gasping, he took in the cold, empty hotel room around him. It was a long shot, but he started to feel around for a source of heat he knew wasn’t there.

 

It was a long shot, but the realization still hurt. There was a sharp pain in his chest. Taking a deep inhale, he held it for ten seconds, then slowly deflated his lungs.

 

_Hijo de puta_ , why’d you have to leave me?

 

… _La Roja_ just wasn’t the same without Pique.

 

And if anyone asked, he was sweating from his eyes. (Nope: those definitely were NOT tears trying to fall)

 

On a whim, Sergio went to check is phone. There was one unread text.

 

He quickly unlocked his phone to check. It read:

 

_...Do you miss me yet? -_ G

 

In all seriousness, it was moments like these that Sergio misses the most. Most of the time, Pique was a goofball and would go around pranking people and the Mister, but there were always these small moments... when his facade would break, and they could be alone together. Little... intimate...moments, that reminded each other why they would put up with  each other in the first place.

 

... Why they loved each other so much.

 

He let out a small, humorless chuckle

 

"… Like you wouldn’t believe Geri," he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ...Sorry, not sorry
> 
> Also, can just say that the Arsenal Celebration/ Hug has me in my Feelings
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BoohQpCAv4R/?hl=en&taken-by=hectorbellerin 
> 
> I sense a new ship a-coming, hahaha. (claps wildly) Well done Hector, well done...

**Author's Note:**

> Random thoughts on a Thursday in between classes… I don’t know if I should try to actually write something for any of these, but that was very cathartic...  
> EDIT: This is going to be a place for my drabble's and prompt fills that I decide to do... Starring my aforementioned favorite parings.


End file.
